Ventus
Ventus is a character in the School Of Heroes roleplay on youtube. He is played by faraandmera and is represented by the character Ventus from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Powers Advanced Senses. All (nine) of his senses can be more heightened. When this happens however he has no control over and therefore they can cause him harm and overwhelm him. *Sight: He can see further then the average person and can see more. If something is close enough its possible for him to see its particles. This, like all of his powers, is not under his control currently so he can't decide when this happens. *Hearing: He can hear more, more clearly, and from further away. However if there is to much noise he can't separate the sounds and this can cause him physical pain. He has no control over when this happens. *Taste: He is more sensitive to subtle differences in taste. When this power is active however it can be overwhelming and cause him to become I'll. *Smell: Like the other sense his sense of smell is heightened at times, of which he can't control. This power is similar to hearing in the sense it can be helpful but painful depending on how much there is. *Touch: He is more sensitive to touch when this power is active, he can feel more subtle differences in texture and requires less pressure to notice the feeling of something. *Thermoception (sense of temperature): He can feel differences in heat better when this is active. Smaller changes in temperature are more noticeable and large changes in temperature can make him extreamly ill. He can't control this power either. *Nociception (sense of physical damage/ pain): He becomes more sensitive to pain, this power has advantages such as noticing smaller injures before they become worse, however when this power is active it cause him great amounts of pain. *Equilibrioception (sense of balance): He is able to better perceive balance and stay balanced better, this can cause a negative reaction of motion sickness when active in unbalanced environments. *Proprioception (sense of body awareness): He is more aware of the slight movements of his self, this include internal movements such as in the organs. The negative effect this can have is an overwhelming sense of movement that wouldn't normally be noticed and the want to cease movements that may be necessary (such as the hearts beating). The secondary effect of his powers is the dulling of all sense and this can cause him to be unaware of his environment or self. Personality Ventus is very shy and reserved. Due to his powers he has become afraid of talking to people or being around them due in fear that his powers will become active and cause him pain from being around them. He always tries to be kind to others and feels it's his own fault or that he didn't act correctly if someone else is rude towards him. He has a great want to help people but he doesn't know in what way to go about it. History Ventus remembers nothing of his past before the age of 14. At the age of 14 he was found passed out on a path near the home of two people who became his best friends soon after. A few months after he was found he discovered his powers. In an attempt to keep his life as normal as possible he was enrolled in a normal High School. He went to the school for two months, during that time he met and befriended Zexion, who he discovered also had powers, although he was keeping his a secret, and they bonded over that fact. Ventus was taken out of school after those two months when being around large groups of people proved to much for him. Ventus was Home School by his two best friends until now, occasionally getting visits from Zexion. He heard about a School for people like him from Zexion and has decided to pursue going to the school. He asked his friends to allow him to enroll and was allowed. He received news that he would be allowed to go the school and arrived soon after. Relationships Two Un-named best friends: The two that found Ventus when he was 14 and they became like older siblings to him. They don't have names for the Role Play and our not played in it. They simply exist in Ventus back story. His relationship with them is that of best friends and like siblings. He greatly respects them both and is thankful that they found him and taught him when he could no longer go to school. They allowed him to join Supers High and Hes thankful for that also. Zexion: The first person Ventus met with powers. He met Zexion during his short time in normal school. The bonded over the fact they both had powers and that Zexions powers could help to nullify Ventus perception of his powers temporarily. Ventus get annoyed slightly at the fact Zexion treats him like he always needs to be taken care of but is thankful for Zexions caring for him. Zexion Came to the school entirely for the purpose of making sure that Ventus was okay, although he cares for Ventus he doesn't believe its completely necessary for him to be watched all the time and therefore didn't base his schedule around Ventus. Zexion was the one who gave him his nickname, Ven, and the one who Ventus spends the most time with. Diannah: The first person Ventus met when he arrived at the school. Ventus was overwhelmed at the sure number of people and Diannah noticed. They began talking and she gave him a charm which she told him to use to calm down by thinking of somewhere warm and safe. After she helped him she told him to find her if he ever needed anything. He is reluctant to call her a friend because she is a teacher and her job is to help students, but still considers her a friend. Namine: The first person he met after being told by Zexion he should make more friends. Ventus awkwardly approached her in an attempt to make friends. She seemed shocked to see him, due to his similar appearance to her brother Roxas, but upon learning that his name was Ventus calmed slightly. He attempts to be polite and make friends, saying that she can call him Ven if she wanted to. They express it being nice to meet each other but Namine leaves soon after and He leave too. He wasn't sure himself if they were friends or not. Jim: The Second person he met after being told to make more friends. Jim is the only one at the school, besides Zexion, who knows Ventus fears being at the school. Jim accidentally reads Ventus mind after Ventus walks into the room Jim is in. Jim finds out through his thoughts how afraid he is of his powers and that he won't make any friends because of them. The two however don't talk much as Ventus apologizes from interrupting (although he didn't interrupt anything) and runs from the room before Jim can say anything about the thoughts. Roxas: The final person Ventus meets during his attempts to make more friends. Once the meet the two realize how similarly the look and both laugh about how strange it is. The two don't get to talk much as Ventus powers become active and overwhelm him. Roxas attempts to ask what's wrong but Ventus hurriedly runs away. Zuko: During class Ventus powers Overwhelm him and he begins to freak out. Zuko is the one to calm him down and Zuko is told to take Ventus to the nurse. Zuko stays with him until Zexion arrives and Ventus is extreamly grateful towards him. Although Ventus never properly thanks him for it. Ty Lee: Ventus has met Ty Lee twice and thinks very highly of her. He met her when she, literally, ran into him. The two spent some time talking, at which time Ventus told her of his powers. Ventus had expected to not see her much, however he met her again that same day and was very surprised. He considers her a friend, one of very few, and likes her energetic personality as a change from dealing with Zexions' very mild and sarcastic one. Other Facts *Ventus is 16 years old. *He dislikes bright environments and environments in which the temperature is hot or cold because of his powers. *He speaks very quietly due to his powers. *He is a sophomore at Supers High *He spends most of his time outside of class in his dorm or with Zexion *He only listens to music through headphones from a distance in case his powers act up. Category:Characters Category:Characters with powers Category:Students Category:Males